


Last night was pretty special

by Ari_and_Bobby_McGee



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reminiscing, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee/pseuds/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee
Summary: Set in “Woman on the Verge” S1x17 when Lily and Rufus sleep together. They revisit their youth through their tattoos and touches that are the same as they were twenty years earlier. Mostly fluff, not much sex.
Relationships: Rufus Humphrey/Lily Bass, Rufus Humphrey/Lily Humphrey, Rufus Humphrey/Lily Rhodes, Rufus Humphrey/Lily van der Woodsen, Rufus/Lily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Last night was pretty special

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to what Rufus told Dan in the last episode of season one “Much ‘I do’ about nothing” S1x18 when talking about the night he spent with Lily. Hope you enjoy!

“Get out of my way, Rufus”   
“No”  
“Get out of my way”   
“No” 

As soon as the hotel room’s door closed their hands were on each other, their mouths were dancing together. They had been longing for this for so long and their desire had built up so much that they didn’t waist anytime. There wasn’t any time to waist, they only had a couple of hours but time was suspended.   
He attacked her lips hungrily as his hands wandered her body, wanting to feel and touch as much as possible, never staying in one place too long. First he roamed her back, then he had his hands around her waist and moved to her hips before going back up along her sides. She still smelled like she did all those years ago, her sweet smell that he couldn’t get enough of.   
She had her hands tangled in his hair at first but was exploring his chest and his sides as well, eager to feel his skin again and his warmth.   
“Lil” he moaned in a whisper in between kisses.  
“Mmmmm” was all she could formulate.   
Their coats were on the floor and Lily was quick to unbutton his shirt which made him chuckle and smile against her lips.  
“What?” She innocently asked her face so close to his.  
“You haven’t changed a bit” he breathed. That made her smile a genuine smile that only he could get out of her.   
It felt so familiar, every move was as it was twenty years earlier and they recognized each other in their gestures.   
His hands were now on her back, touching the skin her dress exposed. His lips moved to her neck as he worked on unzipping her dress, leaving her in her black slip undergarment. His lips never leaving hers, with his hands resting on her hips, he crumpled the materiel and pulled it off of her. She was now dressed in just her sexy black lacy underwear that drove him crazy with envy. He then proceeded to move them to the bed as she backed up towards it.   
She was lying on her back and he was standing over her with lust in his eyes. She quickly undid his belt to get him out of his pants. Rufus had the same boyish grin he had twenty years ago that drove her crazy and still did. He got into bed and she pushed him to be on top which made Rufus chuckle again. She always loved to be on top, to be in control and he loved it just as much if not more. He put his hand in her hair to get it undone and free and she helped him. He always preferred her hair natural and loose and he always loved feeling it on his bare skin when they were intimate. She had her legs on either side of his body and she lowered her head to kiss him passionately. His hands were resting on her thighs, going up and down. Those thighs that he loved and found so sexy. When she pulled away he looked at her as she looked at him. Their eyes locked, they both had small smiles. She then let her hands wander his bare chest and arms while he watched her. He knew what she was doing and he had wanted to do the same. They were both exploring each other’s bodies though they already knew them by heart, but it had been so long. It was like reading a map they had memorized but hadn’t looked at in twenty years. She traced his birds tattoos on his shoulders with her fingers, biting her lip. Under the one on his right shoulder was written “Daniel” and under the left was written “Jenny”. His eyes never left her. She was so beautiful, so cute.   
“Those are new” she said. He smiled, knowing what she meant. They weren’t there the last time they had sex.   
He also took an interest in her, wanting to see if she did get all her tattoos removed or if she had kept them or some of them at least. Remembering her body like his own, he knew where to look. He knew from when they were younger how she had strategically selected the placement of her tattoos to make sure her mother would never see them. And he always found them incredibly sexy. Without a warning he flipped them over so he was on top, getting a surprised sound out of Lily as he did so. He then moved his hand to her left side on her rib cage, just beneath her armpit, right next to her breast. Lily knew what he was doing and she watched him, biting her lip. God, he was cute. He pushed the lacy materiel of her bra to reveal two small tattoos : “Rosewood” written in a fancy handwriting and a small music note. He smiled when he realized she still had those two. He loved that she still had parts of her younger self from the time they were together. She was still the same woman he had fallen head over heels in love with when he was nineteen and that he still loved more than ever. He eagerly went to her right hip and Lily laughed at how well he knew her body. Again he pushed the lacy material of her underwear to reveal two small flowers. Lilies. His smile grew bigger. She still had that one too. But what he was really looking for was her last tattoo and she knew it as she waited for him to find it. He pushed open her legs and let his hand go down her left thigh to see the tiny heart shaped tattoo she had on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her private part. The fact that she still had that one made his smile widen even more, if it was even possible. He looked at her, their eyes connected, both smiling.   
“You kept them all” he said feeling nostalgic.   
“Well, laser is really painful” she replied jokingly which made him laugh. “Of course I kept them”.   
She didn’t have to elaborate, he knew everything there was to know by that reply. He knew that those tattoos represented her youth, her freedom, her independence and of course, him. He traced the first twos on her rib cage with his fingers. She had gotten “Rosewood” because of the horse that was hers when she was growing up. He knew what the horse meant to her and why she had gotten its name inked. She had told him when they were young, drunk on love, their bodies entwined after sex. She had told him how she felt free and safe with that horse, how it was an escape, how she could be herself and how she felt a special connection to it. He had realized how similar that was to their relationship. Years later, that’s what inspired his song of the same name that was about her. That, and the fact that she had it tattooed somewhere only he had access to and that he only saw when they were intimate.   
He moved his finger to the tiny music note. That was his other favourite. She had gotten it when they were together. It represented her lifestyle then, her finding her own path away from her family and her controlling mother, her figuring life out on her own, in her own way. It also represented him and their relationship and it always felt special that she had that inked, forever. His finger tracing her tattoos made her shiver. He lowered his head to kiss them as his tongue danced on the ink and his lips teased it, something he had done so many times to all of her tattoos. It was his ritual and though it was something he did so often back then, she still had tingles like she did twenty years earlier. His mouth moved to her right hip to her lilies, which he knew she had gotten because they were her favourite flowers. He always found them adorable just like her.   
He finally went to her last tattoo. As his tongue traced the heart shaped ink and his lips lingered in their slow, teasing, sensual kisses, he was taken back to her getting that tattoo with him, which he had chosen for her. It had been so special doing this with her, so intimate. It represented their love, their relationship but she had gotten it for herself too. It was delicate and cute but also sexy, hidden and gave that wild, rocker vibe. Maybe because of its emplacement.   
As his kisses became hungrier and rougher, Lily’s desire increased with his lips and tongue so close to her entrance that was still covered by her underwear. Rufus couldn’t wait any longer to have her either. Specially after seeing all her tattoos and remembering her body’s every inch, remembering how she used to be his and getting possessive over her. Both knew exactly what the other wanted, needed. They knew every places to kiss, every places to linger, every places that would drive the other crazy. Their love making was filled with passion and the desire that had bubbled up over the last months — years even — had exploded leaving them panting and hurrying until they realized the night was young and, since time was suspended in that little hotel room on the eve of her wedding and they were back to their rock ‘n’ roll days, so were they. So for their next round, they took their time, they let their bodies, their tongues, their lips, their fingers dance. They wandered each other’s bodies, held each other close. They enjoyed the intimacy.   
After a couple of times of losing themselves in each other and crying out their names, they snuggled, unable to get enough of the other’s body and proximity. She had her back to him and his arm was secured around her. Her head was resting mostly on his other arm instead of the pillow. Rufus made sure to be as close to her as possible. He could smell her sweet scent. She could feel his breathing on her neck and she loved knowing he was there with her, just being. He started tracing her tattoos, the ones on her ribs, sending shivers through her small body. Something he always used to do. He was feeling so many emotions ; most of all love, but also nostalgia, possessiveness and jealousy. There was a time he was the only one who had access to her tattoos, the only one who knew her body, the only one who had her. Now, he kept thinking about all the other men who had seen her tattoos, memorized them the way he had, wondered about them, learned about her and her body.   
Lily felt him tense up. She had been feeling so secure in his embrace. She didn’t want the night to end and wished they could stay like this forever. She felt nineteen again. Or rather, she felt herself being truly herself again, something she hadn’t felt with other men in her life. She had her guards down and felt completely comfortable.   
"Stop thinking, Rufus” she let out in a sleepy voice. He chuckled at how well she knew him. She had always been able to tell when his head was spinning.   
“How do you always know?” he answered, kissing her neck.   
He felt her stir and she turned around in his arm. Lily’s head was on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, his hand resting on her waist while his other hand was on her thigh that he pulled over his body. That hand kept travelling up to her hip, fingers tracing her lilies. They looked into each other’s eyes, small smiles gracing their love sick faces. She was so beautiful he almost couldn’t believe it. She started drawing patterns with her finger on his bare chest.   
“I never told anyone what they meant” she said, talking about her tattoos as if she’d been reading his thoughts. Rufus couldn’t hide his contentment, his relief as his smile grew bigger. He brought his hand to her chin to lift her head up and kiss her with a sweet yet passionate kiss.   
“Wait, you’re serious? Not even—“   
“No, no one” she reassured.   
He then started pecking her face and her neck multiple times which got him a laugh out of Lily. That laugh that made him fall in love with her all over again every time he heard it.   
“Why not?” He inquired.   
“Rufus..” She said his name like a warning. He knew sharing her feelings wasn’t her strength but he had to hear her say it.   
“What? Please Lily” he searched her face, trying to take a hold of her eyes with his but she couldn’t look at him. She was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve and she avoided being vulnerable. But with Rufus it was different, it always had been. She could open up more easily with him in a way she wasn’t able to with anyone else. Or she couldn’t hide herself with him the way she could with others that usually didn’t notice. She couldn’t fool Rufus though. She knew he was so in love with her that he wanted to know everything about her, every thought.   
“It’s just...you know, not every man I slept with asked and if they did...I...it means too much and holds too much history and feelings for me to tell anyone the true meaning because I already told someone once which was pretty special and I couldn’t bring myself to do it again, scared that it would take away the honesty, the intimacy of that relationship. Our relationship.”   
“Lil...I can’t tell you how much this means to me” She brought her hand to the back of his head and led his mouth into a dance with her lips. Rufus loved kissing her. It felt no different than when they were younger. Her sweet lips fit perfectly with his.   
When they drifted off to sleep, Rufus was hugging her from behind, with his face buried in her neck, his chest to her back, one arm around her, pulling her closer to him and the other arm beneath her head. They had slept in that position hundreds—if not thousands— of times in their younger days. Lily felt peaceful, full of love and pure contentment. She was exactly where she was supposed to be and she pushed every other thought of the next day away to enjoy this moment, basking in his scent and his warmth. She put her arm on top of his that was around her and entwined her fingers with his, with his hand that was resting on her stomach. Rufus smiled and kissed the back of her neck. She used to do this twenty years ago and he used to kiss her like that too. He loved when she was being affectionate even though it wasn’t her style now, but it had been when they were young. He held her tighter. To Rufus, she was his for the night and he wouldn’t let go of her until the last second.   
“I’m here, Rufus. I’m not going anywhere. Not tonight at least.” She whispered. He felt so much love overcoming him.   
“I love you, Lily” he whispered in the dark room.   
“I love you too, Rufus” And she meant it with her whole being. Rufus felt so much happiness and so did Lily as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! I imagined Lily’s tattoos with elements from the show (like her favourite flowers : Casablanca lilies) from when Rufus told her “don’t tell me you got all your tattoos removed” in the second episode of the first season meaning she had more than the “heart shaped one” he mentioned. For Rufus’s tattoos I just paused the show and saw that underneath both birds he had his kids’ names which I thought was really cute. Anyways, I didn’t think I’d do a story about them as adults because I much prefer fics of them as teenagers which is what I’ll do next. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
